Total Drama Island: New Camper Smell
by CantSpellBeautiful
Summary: Chris McLain brings 20 new campers to a fresh island, placing them into teams of 4 to battle it out for the goal, One Million Dollars. Who will win? Who will become a legend? Will it be YOU? Applications Closed.
1. The Application

Tuesday, January 8th, 2013 4:02 am.

Authors Note:

Alright, let's get one thing straight. I haven't been on this site in months. I don't know what is still the thing or whatever so if Submit a Character stories aren't cool anymore, I can trash the story now, but if I get enough applications, I'll continue to work and update it. Sadly, most of you will ignore what I am typing so for the one's who do read this. Do me a favor. Send me a message. Tell me your characters name and the phrase: When I'm Slendy. Chances are you will get in, unless your character is so unbelievably bland I couldn't work with them. Those who don't send me a message, have a very low chance of getting in, due to the fact they don't care what the author has to say. If their character is absolutely amazing though, they are in.

Okay, so at the current time in this world I am out of a job and I am bored as hell. So this will be taking up part of my time. I will also be job searching, writing my Machinima, my book, and gaming so my focus will not be completely on this. Sorry but I have other things to waste my time on. *chuckles tiredly* But if and when I get another job, I will not abandon the story. I've done that too many times before to do it again. I need to build up more confidence in my writing and myself, so my goal is to complete it. Now, with out further dudes, here is the application for your character. Please fill out with as much detail as you care to provide. More detail, higher chances to be involved.

The Application:

-Basic Information-  
Name (First AND Last):  
Gender:  
Age: (15-19)  
Ethnicity (British, American, Canadian, Etc.):  
-On the Outside-  
Skin Color (White, Pale, Tan, Black, etc.): (Not used to discriminate, only for neccessary identification, if needed)  
Eye Color: (Be Realistic)  
Hair Color AND Style:  
Height:  
Weight:  
Body Build: (Chubby, Muscular, Skinny, Etc.)  
Any Scar AND/OR Piercings:  
Other (Optional): (Notable physical attributes: Moles, Freckles, Tattoos, Size of certain areas, etc.)  
-On the Inside-  
Personality: (Two 5-6 sentence paragraphs, detailing their complete personality)  
Fears AND Why:  
Obsessions: (A Certain Color, A Celebrity, Some typ of Media, etc.)  
Common Thoughts or Actions/Habits: (Please don't make it depressing)  
-More About Them-  
Hobbies: (List at least 2)  
Talents:  
Pet Peeves:  
Hated Personalities: (People they just can't stand. Jocks, Snooty Rich Kids, Nerds, etc.)  
Important Favorites: (List at least 5)  
Important Dislikes: (List at least 5)  
-What are They Wearing-  
Everyday Clothes: (Please list: Shirt, Bottoms, Shoes, and any accessories)  
Bedtime Clothes:  
Formal Clothing:  
Swimwear:  
Any important accessories:  
-Audition Tape-  
The audition tape is not required but can be used for bonus points.


	2. The Cast List (First Update)

Hello. Below is the first but not final list of campers, who will be joining Chris McLain on the new island. This list is not final and I am still holding open auditions (only for male contestants though). For further rules, please read the first chapter.

As for the campers below, I was really impressed by how well they were written. It makes me proud to put them into my story and hopefully you will enjoy the story as much as I will.

Also, I have included two of my own campers. Their applications are in the next chapter. Don't worry though. They won't win. One of the two will make it to the final six for some spice but will lose a little after that. But that is for you to see.

Also, if you are interested in pairing up, message me telling me a) your characters name and b) what kind of person they are looking for.

I'm CantSpellBeautiful signing off.

And remember, he's watching you.

Campers:

-The Girls-

Gwendolyn Caroline Blackburn (CantSpellBeautiful)

Morgan Carter (Fireworks and Chocolate)

Isis Jacali (Weird Goth Girl)

Alyce Breybeck (peacelovebackstroke)

Shann Tonee (TDI 4 Ever)

Jane Ming (TDI 4 Ever)

Lola Ming (Kunnaki)

Celeste Caro (nekohime15)

Lilly Carmitchel (lilliflower98)

Estelle Dahlia Fay (I am an otaku and proud of it)

-The Boys-

Ethan Randall Cerenkov (CantSpellBeautiful)

Gil DeLitz (Kunnaki)

Dale Coocke (Sajintmm)

James Collier (CodyOnTheBounce T.V)

Vladimir Evander Fay (I am an otaku and proud of it)

Quin Pritchett (alicchan)

Jonas Black (Jakalofnight)

(Open Spot)

(Open Spot)

(Open Spot)


	3. My Characters

My characters.

First thing though. If you would like to pair up your character with one of mine. Please message me. I'd do a pairing with them but now with each other. Even though they would probably go good together.

First up, the girl.

-Basic Information-

Name (First AND Last): Gwendolyn Caroline Blackburn

Gender: Female

Age: 18

Ethnicity (British, American, Canadian, Etc.): German, born American

-On the Outside-

Skin Color (White, Pale, Tan, Black, etc.): White, slightly pale.

Eye Color: Light blue, sometimes gray.

Hair Color AND Style: A short pixie cut, originally black but colored purple

Height: 5'7

Weight: 145 lbs

Body Build: Thin with a little stomach fat (she's not stick thin), some muscle

Any Scar AND/OR Piercings: Scar on her stomach from car accident, spider bite lip piercings and both ears pierced.

Other (Optional): Colorful Butterfly Tattoo on her stomach in dedication for her mom who passed away.

-On the Inside-

Personality: Gwen is a sweet girl always wanting to be one of the guys. Hanging out with them, having a drink or just relaxing at home. She does boyish things such as Play video games, work on her car and play the drums. She is also polite despite what people would think of her by looking at her. She would go out of her way to help someone and look out for their needs. She always like to work with people to solve a problem but can't really do it on her own. Not because she is dumb, because she is really smart, but she tends to make small mistakes that make her fall behind.

She is a bit of a guardian angel, protecting someone close to her and standing up for them in any situation. She can be a little bit manipulative and get people on her side, which she will most of the time keep her promise.

Fears AND Why: Car Accidents. She got into one recently coming home from a concert. It put her in the hospital and gave her a scar across her stomach.

Obsessions: She always carries her drum sticks with her and never takes off her skeleton gloves, unless it was to shower.

Common Thoughts or Actions/Habits: She doesn't like to stand still for long and will pace or twirl her drum sticks to keep active.

-More About Them-

Hobbies: Playing video games and playing the drums with her band.

Talents: Playing the drums, running (was on the track team)

Pet Peeves: People who chew with their mouths open and gum popping

Hated Personalities: Snotty rich kids who think they deserve everything and people who are always down on themselves.

Important Favorites: Her drumsticks, her skeleton gloves, Linkin Park, Her mom, and hanging out with people.

Important Dislikes: Rich Kids, negative people, being alone, silence and sitting still.

-What are They Wearing-

Everyday Clothes: A long sleeve shirt made out of fish nets (she wears a bra with it), a short jacket she wears over the fishnet shirt, it shows the tattoo on her stomach, black jeans, purple converse, her black and white skeleton gloves and her square thick rimmed glasses.

Bedtime Clothes: A black tank top, basketball shorts and her gloves

Formal Clothing: A floor length black dress, with fish net sleeves.

Swimwear: A purple bikini with a back skull on the left cup

Any important accessories: Her gloves

-Audition Tape-

The camera turns on and three guys and Gwen sit in front of the camera. The guys are in her band.

Isaac: I'm Issac

Bane: Bane

Jack: And I am Jack.

Isaac: And this is our best friend Gwen.

Jack: She is awesome.

Bane: And you should put her on your show or else.

Gwen giggle and pushes Isaac. Thanks guys. I'm pretty sure they can find someone better.

Isaac: Nah, (puts his arm around Gwen) No one is better than you.

Gwen: Awe, thanks. I still won't date you.

Bane and Jack laugh as the camera turns off.

And now for the guy.

-Basic Information-

Name (First AND Last): Ethan Randall Cerenkov

Gender: Male

Age: 19

Ethnicity (British, American, Canadian, Etc.): German-Russian-American

-On the Outside-

Skin Color (White, Pale, Tan, Black, etc.): A little tan

Eye Color: Blue but her wears black contacts

Hair Color AND Style: Black and blue 6 inch spikes

Height: 6.3

Weight: 170

Body Build: Tall, and very muscular

Any Scar AND/OR Piercings: He has an eye brow piecing on his right eyebrow

Other (Optional): Scars from cuts on his jaw, chest and stomach

-On the Inside-

Personality: Ethan always gets what he wants. No one tells him what to do. He has been treated like crap most of his life, and he's sick of it. He treats everyone the same, like crap. He believes that no one deserves sympathy. Not even him self. He is always ready to stand up to anyone, and if anyone stands up to him they might get a broken arm or 2.

But, he respects those types of people. the type of people who stand up for themselves. He gives no pity to cowards. Yet, he has a soft side. He has a soft side for cute smart girls. The ones who like to read and do homework and all of that. It's the type of girl that he wants.

Fears AND Why: Losing someone, he lost him mom in a fire

Obsessions: A locket his Mom gave him when he was little.

Common Thoughts or Actions/Habits: Popping his knuckles, his fingers hurt from time to time and it helps him feel better.

-More About Them-

Hobbies: Things Prison would let him do, working out and drawing

Talents: Fighting, and drawing

Pet Peeves: People who act tougher than they are.

Hated Personalities: Cowards and people who act tougher than they are.

Important Favorites: The woods at night, drawing, his locket, reading and working out

Important Dislikes: Cowards, people who act tougher than they are, interrupting him when he wants to be alone, party people and asking too many questions.

-What are They Wearing-

Everyday Clothes: A Black tight t-shirt, black baggy jeans rolled up to show his black vans. he wears dog cuffs and a barb wire necklace.

Bedtime Clothes: Black gym shorts, no shirt.

Formal Clothing: A black suit with a dark blue tie. No hair change.

Swimwear: Black and blue swim shorts.

Any important accessories: locket from his mom, on the end of barb wire necklace

-Audition Tape-

*The camera showed the entrance gates to the juvenile detention center that Ethan is at. The gates slowly open making a loud disturbing creaking sound. Behind the gate stands a guard who gives a little wave for the camera to follow. The guard leads the camera into the building, and walks through several hallways to get to one cell. The cell is number 117.*

*the guard takes out his nightstick and taps three times on the cell bars.*

Guard: Wake up Ethan, you lousy piece of crap, the camera crew is here.

*the camera looks into the cell where Ethan is sleeping in his bed. the walls seem to be covered in what seems to be an amine comic strip, from the back wall all the way around.*

*Ethan groaned as he got up.*

Ethan: What is it Steven?

Guard: I just told you, the camera crew is here.

*Ethan pulled on a shirt, and walked over to the bars.*

Ethan: Really now, that's cool.

*He leaned on the bars*

Ethan: Hey, my name Ethan Cerenkov, but my friends here call me Radiation. I would like to be on the show just to prove this one kid wrong that i can last one week on the show. Also i would like to get out of this Hell hole. Hey, Steve will you miss me when I'm gone?

*Steve turned to Ethan.*

Steve: Of course. Your my favorite criminal here.

Ethan: Cool, will you take care of the boys while I'm gone.

Steve: Yeah, if not you who else would. Erik doesn't have the ball, and I don't trust your buddy George, so yeah.

Ethan: Cool.

*Ethan looks back at the camera*

Ethan: I'm Ethan Cerenkov and i hope you pick me.

*The camera shuts off*


	4. The Final Cast List

Hello, everyone. Can'tSpellBeautiful here with the final cast list for TDI: New Camper Smell.

This is the FINAL cast list, so no more submissions, please.

Here you go.

Campers:

-The Girls-

Gwendolyn Caroline Blackburn (CantSpellBeautiful)

Morgan Carter (Fireworks and Chocolate)

Isis Jacali (Weird Goth Girl)

Alyce Breybeck (peacelovebackstroke)

Shann Tonee (TDI 4 Ever)

Jane Ming (TDI 4 Ever)

Lori Eakin (Cerridwen-Maiden)

Celeste Caro (nekohime15)

Lilly Carmitchel (lilliflower98)

Estelle Dahlia Fay (I am an otaku and proud of it)

-The Boys-

Ethan Randall Cerenkov (CantSpellBeautiful)

Gil DeLitz (Kunnaki)

Dale Coocke (Sajintmm)

James Collier (CodyOnTheBounce T.V)

Vladimir Evander Fay (I am an otaku and proud of it)

Quin Pritchett (alicchan)

Jonas Black (Jakalofnight)

Zane Rocherolle (Knifez R Us)

Eyrik Banks (Kunnaki)

Luke 'Gyro' Harrison (TDI 4 Ever)


	5. Episode One: Not a Great Start

A/N: Here it is. The first official Episode of the Series. I hope you enjoy and if I do something wrong about your character, please just tell me.

Thank you! Enjoy!

The boat slowly pulled to a stop in front of a clear beach. 20 equally unique teens stepped off unto the bright sand. Taking a look around they could see dense forests, tall mountain peaks and clear blue waters. Much nicer than Wawanakwa.

But from what the new campers could see, there was no camp. Just more forest.

"Uh," said Alyce Breybeck, "where's the camp?"

"Driver?" called out Jane Ming, "the camp isn't here."

"No it's not," said the boat driver, "it's on the other side of the island."

The campers were in shock.

"What?!" yelled Ethan Cerenkov, "are you kidding me?"

"Nope," the driver said.

The boat pulled away from the island, leaving the 20 teens alone on the beach. They looked toward each other in confusion.

"What now?" asked Dale Cooke.

"We walk," said Gwen Blackburn, picking up her bag and starting towards the forest.

The others shrugged and followed.

-Confession Cam-

Morgan: What on earth was McLean thinking? Leaving us in the middle of nowhere, like that...

Ethan: Chris is going to get a beating when I see him.

Quin: * shrugs *

-End Confession-

They walked for what seemed like hours, in silence. No one spoke. The silence was only broken by leafs being crushed or the occasional "ew" from on of the girls.

Finally the campers decided to begin to talk amongst themselves. Mostly just a sentence here or there but then some began to talk strategy.

Estelle Fay walked with her brother Vlad.

"We stick together, okay?" Estelle said to him, "we are stronger together."

Vlad nodded, "okay."

Vlad then hit the ground with an "oof!" as Ethan pushed passed him.

"Hey, watch it!" Estelle yelled.

Ethan looked back at them, "my bad."

Estelle reached out to help her brother out and saw another hand reaching for him too. At the end of the arm was Jonas Black.

"You alright," Jonas said to Vlad.

Nodding, Vlad took Jonas' hand and stood up.

"Good, if that guy gives you any more trouble, I'm here for you."

Jonas smiled to Estelle, "and you."

Estelle smiled, "thanks."

"I see something up ahead!" Isis yelled from up front, "looks like a fire"

"Finally," said Zane Rocherolle.

The campers jogged quickly up ahead to the clearing where Isis saw the fire. Pushing through the trees they discovered it was a fire. A camp fire. But not for the camp they were looking for. This camp had pristine trailers, like for movie stars.

On the door of one of the Trailers read, "Chris M."

"Oh great," Lilly Carmitchel said.

"Its the wrong camp," groaned Gil DeLitz

"Well if Chris made us walk all this way," said Luke Harrison, "I'm taking his food."

"I'm up for some stealing," Ethan said.

Dale joined in on the thievery, "same here."

The three guys went into Chris' trailer to rummage through his fridge while the others took a breather. Some sat by the camp fire while others went off looking around.

Luke and the others came out with some sandwiches and began passing them around.

Gwen, taking one, "good, I'm starved."

Jonas plopped down next to her, enjoying his.

Isis, who sat alone in a meditating position, looked around.

"You guys hear that?" She said.

Everyone got quiet.

In the distance was someone singing. It was a mans voice and was coming towards the camp. Through the clearing came Chef Hatchett, singing happily to himself.

But soon his happiness turned sour when he saw the campers snacking on sandwiches at his and Chris' camp.

"What?" he said, "What are you all doing here?! You're supposed to be at the dock."

"The boat left us at the beach back there," said James Collier.

"We were trying to find the camp," said Alyce, "and we ended up here."

"Wha- ..awe man," said Chef, pulling out a Walkie Talkie, "yo, Chris!"

"What?" Chris said from the other line.

"I found the kids."

"Really?! Where are they?"

"At our trailers, eating your sandwiches."

"WHAT?! Are you kidding me?! How'd the get there?!"

"The kids say, the boat driver dropped them off at the beach out back."

It was silent for a second.

"That driver is so fired! Could you bring 'em to me? Please?"

"Alright, I'm on my way back."

He hung up the Walkie and motioned everyone over.

"Come on, Children. Camps this way!"

The teens all got up and followed Chef to the beginning of their fame.


End file.
